planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarkvA/Five Things You Need to Know About PlanetSide 2
1. It's an MMOFPS PlanetSide 2 is not just a regular shooter, it's an MMOFPS. Unlike regular first-person shooter games, where it's all about going in guns blazing, the player in PlanetSide 2 is instead dropped into combat situations where teamwork is critical to success. If the various players and squads on the server do not work together to capture key locations, such as the Tech Plant, your empire will surely lose. Naturally this doesn't mean you can't go in without a squad - just make sure you're not trying to capture an entire plant by yourself! Often, your allies will already be trying hard to capture back the plant that originally theirs, so you won't stand alone! 2. Diverse locations If you've had quite enough of the snowy plains of Esamir, why not take a quick trip through the warp station to the continent of Indar, with a hot and barren desert? In PlanetSide 2, you're not forced to fight in a single, dull environment. Whenever you feel like it, you can easily warp from continent to continent, and fight in a completely different environment. There are currently three continents available, the snowy Esamir, the hot Indar and Amerish, with lush flora and a sporadic mountainous terrain. Each of these continents provide bonuses to the empire that holds all territories on that continent. And in case an enemy empire has captured all territories on one of the continents, you can always warp to a different one and continue the fight there! 3. Different play styles, different classes PlanetSide 2 offers a unique gameplay experience for every kind of player out there. If you prefer full-out front line assaults, the Heavy Assault class is perfect for you. If you prefer staying back to heal your fellow players, why not play as a Combat Medic? All these classes serve their own purpose on the battlefield, and each and every one of them is critical to a successful capture of any territory. And no worries, all these classes can hold their ground in combat. 4. Phat lewt If you're tired of your trusty ol' Cycler TRV, why not upgrade it to the T1S Cycler SB? In PlanetSide 2, there's plethora of weapons you can choose to buy in the store. Assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and many other weapons are available for each of the classes in the game. And do not worry, the game is not pay-to-win, as none of the weapons in-game provide huge advantages over the other weapons - it's all about what you prefer. 5. Vehicles. Lots of vehicles. With the huge masses of land on the various continents of PlanetSide 2, it's vital to have proper methods of transportation. And there's plenty of them in the game! For those who prefer quick and agile vehicles, there's the Flash. If you rather use large air-based vehicles that fit a lot of players, you can take the Galaxy. All these vehicles pack quite a punch, and can be used for assault purposes as well. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:News